Hydrocarbon compounds are basic elements of the chemical industry and starting substances for a multitude of products. Industrially useful hydrocarbon compounds can be produced by converting solid, liquid or gaseous fossil fuels. An example for this is the increased utilization of natural gas for the production of liquid fuels and chemicals. Natural gas can for instance be converted to synthesis gas, and synthesis gas can be used for producing hydrogen, for instance for use in refineries and fuel cells, for producing Fischer-Tropsch products, such as sulfur-free fuels, lubricants, waxes and α-olefins, for producing DME, for instance for use in gas turbines and fuel cells, and especially for producing methanol as starting substance for the recovery of formaldehyde, solvent, methyl-tert-butyl ether, synthetic fuels, acetic acid, olefins, etc.
In the primary production processes, the hydrocarbon compounds typically are obtained in the form of mixtures which must be separated into individual fractions or pure substances by means of separation processes—above all fractionated distillation. The interconnection of the separation apparatuses used in the conventional processes leads to large dimensions of the individual equipment parts as well as to a high specific consumption of resources. Accordingly, the optimum configuration of the separation process is of great importance. The hydrocarbon compounds should be produced as pure as possible without the presence of oxygen-containing organic compounds (oxygenates). Oxygenates are understood to be compounds with at least one hydrocarbon backbone and a low content of oxygen.
In accordance with the prior art, the oxygenates were separated by a classically connected distillation or a physical washing of hydrocarbon compounds. In particular in the case of industrial production plants, however, this is very complex and expensive. In the references WO 03/020671, WO 03/020672 and WO 03/020678 processes for the extractive distillation of olefins are described.